


share alike

by thedevilchicken



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: The fact that Thor had no real bunk of his own is kinda Rocket's fault. So he figures he'll fix that.
Relationships: Rocket Raccoon/Thor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66
Collections: MCU Space Ships 2019





	share alike

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



The fact that Thor had nowhere to sleep was kinda, maybe, sorta, if you squinted, Rocket's fault. 

Sure, so it wasn't like he'd set out to have Thor sleeping in the tiny cargo bay on a camping cot that totally wasn't fit for a guy his size. If he'd been trying to torture the guy, he'd've come up with something a whole hell of a lot more elaborate and, well, maybe actually _funny_ , 'cause watching him try to stretch the crick out of his back in the mornings really wasn't Rocket's idea of a good time. It wasn't his idea of a bad time, either, 'cause the way Thor's shirt rode up and showed off a strip of bare skin was pretty frickin' great, but he hadn't planned it like that. 

What he'd done was insist that moody teenage Groot got his own room so Rocket wouldn't have to listen to him whining. Okay, so the Benatar's kinda not much of a place to grow up, especially when you're basically a tree. Pretty much all that's not artificial around the place is the people and the food. Some of the food. Most of the time that's less than half the food, 'cause they sure eat some synthetic bullshit on a daily basis while they're speeding through the depths of space, whether that's toward something or else away. Sometimes both. They're getting pretty skilled at both. 

So, Groot got his own room and Thor got the cargo bay. And when they took on a bunch of cargo someplace dull and agreed to deliver it someplace even duller, Thor's sleeping space got a whole lot more cramped till he was sleeping sitting up between two crates full of gray market hooch that chimed together as the deckplates vibrated. Two days and he looked kinda tired. Three days and he looked kinda miserable. Four days and he looked like the walking frickin' dead, dumping salt in his tea instead of sugar and sure, so Rocket let him drink it, and that shit was pretty funny when he spat it out again, but the fact was he was letting Quill walk all over him, too. That, at the very least, needed stamping right the hell out. 

That night, when Thor left the cockpit and headed miserably for the cargo bay, Rocket slipped out in front of him. He stood right in the center of the corridor and he crossed his arms over his chest; Thor stopped, just about, and that was just as well 'cause chances were Rocket would've kicked him in the damn godly shins if he hadn't. 

"My room, sparkles," Rocket said. Thor frowned at him. Rocket tapped his foot. "You know where it is. I ain't got all day." 

Then Thor lit up just like a bolt of frickin' lightning - the metaphorical kind, not the kind he actually made sometimes. He grinned. "I thought you'd never ask," he said. And Rocket was pretty sure there was some part of this he'd missed, but he couldn't say he minded. Thor looked happy. That shit was infectious. 

Thor slept in Rocket's bed. Rocket, stubbornly, slept there with him, though he was pretty sure the big Asgardian ass would roll over in the night and smother him. He didn't, in fact, roll over in the night and smother him. And when Rocket woke in the morning with one of Thor's big hands stretched out over his chest, big fingers in his fur, he got it: Thor thought he'd _invited him to bed_ , not just invited him to bed. Thor thought that, and it turned out he wanted it. 

If he could've, Rocket might've blushed. As it was, he squirmed his way around to face him and he raised one furry eyebrow pointedly. Thor chuckled deep down in his chest so Rocket felt it as much as he heard it and he scratched him underneath his chin. Thor looked happy. It turned out Rocket was into that - the happiness _and_ the chin-scratching. 

Thor having no place to sleep was kinda Rocket's fault, but he definitely solved the problem. 

Now they share a room. They share a bed. And somehow that's made Rocket pretty happy, too.


End file.
